The Drabbles of Slythergryff
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Drabbles mit Minerva und Severus in allen Lebenslagen.
1. Strafe

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir._

_**Drabble**_

**Strafe**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Mit vor Angst klopfendem Herzen und nervös zitternden Gliedmaßen duckte er sich vor ihr.

Sie richtete sich drohend auf, die Miene wutverzerrt, entblößte mit zuckender Nase die Zähne. Panisch wich er zurück, nichts als Flucht im Sinn und überwältigende Angst.

Dann eine Bewegung, ein Schwung mit dem Stab, und aus Katze und Maus wurden Lehrerin und Schüler.

„Was für ein schlechter Scherz, Mitschüler in Nagetiere zu verwandeln, Mr. Snape! Das haben Sie nun hoffentlich begriffen. 50 Punkte von Slytherin!"

Er nickte mit gesenktem Kopf.

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Und ein Ohnegleichen, Mr. Snape – für ausgezeichnete Verwandlungskunst."


	2. Grün und Schwarz

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir._

**A/N **Mal eine ganz andere Form des Drabbles...

_**Drabble**_

**Grün und Schwarz**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

Ein Blick wie Feuer. Ein Blick wie Eis.  
Schmilzt Feuer das Eis, stillt Eis das Feuer?

Grüne Robe streicht an schwarzer Robe vorbei.  
Ein Funkeln im Brillenglas, ein Blitzen im Augenschwarz.  
Ein Fauchen, ein Zischen. Schlange trifft Katze. Ein Spiel?

Hände begegnen sich beim Griff nach dem Tee.  
Grün kommt zuvor, Schwarz zieht zurück.  
Grün hält inne, Schwarz hält ganz still.

Seite an Seite beim Quidditchturnier.  
Jubelt erst Schwarz, triumphiert schließlich Grün.  
Hinterher leert man gemeinsam ein Glas.  
Alles nur Spaß?

Spät in der Nacht, Schwarz macht die Runde,  
Grün kommt ganz leise, wispert...

Morgensonne sieht sie Hand in Hand.


	3. Einsamkeit

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, ich leihe sie mir nur kurz aus und gebe sie unbeschädigt zurück. _

**A/N: **Dies ist die deutsche Version von _Loneliness_, meinem ersten Drabble-Versuch auf Englisch. „Nacherzählt", nicht direkt übersetzt, trotzdem empfinde ich die deutsche Version als weitaus ungelenker als die englische.

~*~*~*~

**Einsamkeit**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~*~_

_~*~  
_

Einsamkeit

~*~

Er folgt ihr mit Blicken

sieht sie draußen vorbeigehen

unerreichbar für ihn

in seinem Büro hoch oben

jenes, das er nie wollte.

~*~

Trauer

~*~

Er lehnt die Stirn

an die kalte Scheibe

schließt die Augen.

Warum?

~*~

Leere

~*~

Er fühlt sich eisig

verlassen

leer.

Keine Möglichkeit,

ihr zu erklären,

er hat kein Recht

es auch nur zu versuchen.

Zu gefährlich.

Willentlich

hat er diesen Weg gewählt

doch es war der einzig mögliche.

Er berührt seinen Rock

über seinem Herzen

als ob er dessen Kälte spüren könnte,

als ob er den Schmerz lindern könnte,

mit nichts als einer Berührung.

~*~

Sie könnte es.

~*~

~*~*~*~


	4. Mißgriff

**Drabble**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling, ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Drabbles gehören mir und das Corpus Delicti der lokalen Eisdiele. _

**A/N: **Nachdem ich nun eine eigene Drabbelserie für Minerva-Severus-Drabbles gestartet habe, habe ich dieses und das nächste Drabble aus der allgemeinen Drabblesammlung hierherverschoben. Leider also nicht neu!

_**Mißgriff**_

Severus Snape schnaubte. Das war ihm noch nie passiert! Er hatte eine falsche Zutat erwischt. Gänzlich mißlungen. Und erst die Farbe! Er steckte einen Finger hinein und probierte. Gräßlich. Wie weichgewordener Kaugummi. Das konnte er unmöglich verwenden. Oder vielleicht... doch? Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. Fröhlich machte er sich ans Werk.

Die Gäste saßen erwartungsvoll um den Tisch. Wenn Severus kochte, sagte keiner nein, lukullische Genüsse wurden serviert. Nun kam der Nachtisch. Snape deckte eine Schüssel auf.

„Oh!"

„Ah!"

„Was ist das?" Minerva beäugte mißtrauisch die leuchtend lila Leckerei.

Snape grinste. „Ich nenne es 'Harry Potter'. Es ist Eiscreme."

* * *

**A/N:** Die Idee zu diesem Drabble kam mir heute auf dem hiesigen Dorffest, wo tatsächlich eine Eissorte namens _Harry Potter _angeboten wurde, leuchtend lila und mit Kaugummigeschmack. Entsetzliches Zeugs, aber Snape hätte sie sicher mit Begeisterung serviert!


	5. Lieber nicht

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen. _

**Drabble **

_**Lieber nicht**_

**Alcina vom Steinsberg**

Minerva zögerte. „Nein danke, lieber nicht."

Severus grinste diabolisch. „Nanu? Wo bleibt der berühmte Mut der Gryffindors?"

„Das paßt dir gut in den Kram, was?" entgegnete sie würdevoll. „Trotzdem, ich mache das nicht."

„Mußt du alles unnötig komplizieren? Es wäre so einfach und ginge so schnell. Ich sage dir-"

„ICH sage DIR, daß ich das nicht mache. Basta."

„Basta. Aha." Snape verdrehte enervt die Augen. Frauen! Und Gryffindors! Und am Schlimmsten waren Gryffindor-Frauen.

„Warum tue ich mir das nur an?" mumelte er. „Minerva, schäm dich! Du warst ein Quidditch-Star, flogst den schnellsten Besen – und hast Angst vorm Autofahren?"

**Ende **


	6. Überraschung

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir._

_**~*~*~*~**_

**Überraschung**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

~*~

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebste!"

Mit gespanntem Blick öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Minerva schaute sich neugierig um. Ein Geschenk im Schlafzimmer? Das war vielversprechend!

Plötzlich strahlten ihre Augen auf.

„Herrlich, wunderbar, fantastisch! Severus, daß du auf DIESE Idee gekommen bist!"

Begeistert inspizierte sie das Gebilde. Massive Holzstämme, festes Sisalseil, weiche Baumwolle...

„Das muß ich gleich ausprobieren!"

Severus lachte. „Nur zu, dafür ist es gedacht!"

Minerva schlüpfte aus ihrer Robe, sprang behende auf den weichen Sitz und räkelte sich wohlig. Hier würde sie schöne Stunden verbringen!

Schnurrend rollte sie sich auf dem Kratzbaum zusammen und schloß zufrieden die Augen.

~*~*~*~


	7. Prioritäten

**Prioritäten**

_von Winterwitch_

-(o)-

Minerva trat in den Garten und trug das Teetablett zum Tisch unterm Apfelbaum. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen ließ sie sich nieder.

Die Sonne schien, der Flieder duftete mit dem Apfelkuchen um die Wette und die fallenden Blütenblätter verwandelten den Garten ihres Cottages in eine frühsommerliche Idylle.

Lächelnd nahm sie die gefüllte Teetasse von ihrem Liebsten entgegen, der seit Stunden hier draußen saß, wie immer in ein Buch vertieft.

„Zu dieser Jahreszeit ist der Garten am schönsten, nicht wahr?"

„Hm?" Severus, erneut ins Buch vertieft, sah auf. „Gewiß. Es wird Zeit, daß der Wolfswurz blüht, ich brauche dringend Nachschub."

-(o)-

**A/N:** Wolfswurz = Aconitum, Eisenhut, wichtigster Bestandteil des Wolfsbanntrankes.

Ein kleiner Hinweis an meine treuen Leser: ich ändere meinen Autoren- und Profilnamen hier in den nächsten Stunden in **The Winterwitch.** Laut FFnet müßt ihr möglicherweise eure Favoriten oder Abos meines Accounts updaten, um weiterhin Benachrichtigungen zu erhalten. Ich bitte um Nachsicht für den zusätzlichen Aufwand!


End file.
